Juegos Tontos
by Mariangela
Summary: El amor es aquel sentimiento indescriptible que te ciega y te obliga a hacer lo que nunca pensaste. Los más tontos caen al fondo y sin importar el ganar o perder... lo arriesgan todo.
1. Capitulo 1

**Juegos Tontos**

**Por: **Isa Maggy

**Sumario: **El amor es aquel sentimiento indescriptible que te ciega y te hace hacer lo que nunca pensaste, los más tontos caen al fondo y sin importar el ganar o perder... lo arriesgaran todo.

**Nota:** Esta historia la comenzamos a escribir, mi amiga Isay yo desde hace unas cuantas semanas (nuestro primer fic de Kaleido Star), pero no habiamos tenido la oportunidad de publicarla. Pero ya que nos decidimos a hacerlo, esperamos que les guste mucho y disfruten leerla tanto como nosotras lo hacemos escribiendola. No quisiera revelarles mucho de lo que va a suceder, eso es algo que ustedes tendran que descubrir a medida que la historia avanza. Sin mas preambulos aqui esta.

Lean, disfruten y no olviden dejarnos sus comentarios.

**Capítulo 1**

"¡Layla, espera!" La voz del sr. Hamilton retumbó en la habitación, pero la chica rubia hizo caso omiso a los llamados de su padre y salió de la oficina de Kalos azotando la puerta. Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar, necesitaba aire fresco para liberarse de esa opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar, necesitaba tiempo y espacio para poder digerir la noticia que acababa de recibir.

El médico lo había recomendado, Kalos lo había aceptado y su padre lo había ordenado. Debido a su lesión en el hombro no podría actuar nunca más.

Tendría que renunciar al escenario Kaleido.

Pero el escenario Kaleido era su vida… ¿cómo podría renunciar a su vida?

Desde la primera vez que vio el espectáculo, con la obra Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, supo de inmediato que esto era lo que ella quería hacer, su sueño, su amor. Y desde entonces había luchado por ese sueño, contra todo y contra todos, dando lo mejor de sí y nunca nada la había detenido.

Pero ahora…

No, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. Esto tenía remedio. Todo en la vida tenía remedio excepto la muerte. Y ella, la gran Layla Hamilton, no se dejaría vencer por una simple dificultad. Pronto encontraría una solución a su problema y volvería a hacer lo que tanto amaba: Actuar en el escenario Kaleido.

Pronto el cielo se nubló y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Sin embargo eso no detuvo a Layla, quien continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo, a donde sus pies la llevaran, al contrario de los transeúntes a su alrededor quienes ya empezaban a buscar refugio del torrencial aguacero que se avecinaba.

Aún no había terminado de atravesar el parque cuando escuchó a lo lejos que alguien la llamaba. Apretó su bolso y decidió ignorarlo, acelerando el paso, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esa persona lograra alcanzarla. Entonces sintió como la jalaban del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente. Casi sin aliento, Layla se dio la vuelta dispuesta a descargar a quien fuera el insolente que se había atrevido a detenerla, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un familiar par de ojos violeta que la miraban con un tanto de preocupación.

"Yuri…" Escapó de sus labios como un susurro.

"Ven conmigo." Le dijo él quitándose la chaqueta y colocándosela a ella sobre los hombros. Caminaron un par de metros hasta donde se encontraba el deportivo rojo de Yuri y ambos abordaron el vehículo.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Layla habló, aunque un poco distraída en sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento." Le dijo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

"¿Por qué?" Inquirió Yuri un poco confundido por las palabras de ella.

"El asiento está empapado…"

Yuri no pudo evitar reír ante la respuesta de Layla y sacudió la cabeza. Al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de ella, volteó a mirarla. Ella seguía viendo por la ventana, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"Supongo que Kalos ya te dio la noticia." Habló él nuevamente, intentando sacarle conversación mientras esperaba a que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde. El silencio de Layla confirmó sus sospechas y respiró profundo, poniendo en marcha una vez más el vehículo.

"No quiero ir a casa." Dijo entonces Layla al darse cuenta que Yuri había cruzado en dirección a la mansión Hamilton. El apartó la vista del camino y disminuyó la velocidad. Esta vez Layla lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión en su mirada que él no pudo determinar con claridad. "Por favor, Yuri. Llévame a cualquier otro lugar menos a mi casa…"

"¿Quieres venir conmigo entonces?"

"Está bien." Fue lo único que ella respondió antes de volver a hundirse en el asiento, acomodando la chaqueta sobre sus hombros para poder abrigarse mejor.

Minutos más tarde Layla se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, en el apartamento de Yuri. La lluvia no había cesado, por el contrario había arreciado y al parecer continuaría así por un largo rato. Al llegar a casa, inmediatamente Yuri le ofreció una toalla y algo de ropa seca para que se cambiara. Ella aceptó en silencio, y una vez en el baño aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida.

Salió de la bañera envuelta en una toalla y tomó la bata de Yuri que colgaba de la barra. Después de secarse, enrolló la toalla en su cabeza y procedió a cubrirse con la bata de baño. Limpiando un poco el espejo empañado por el vapor, se secó el cabello con la toalla y comenzó a peinarlo.

Cuando emergió del baño se encontró con Yuri en la habitación, quien ya se había cambiado y buscaba algo en su closet. Segundos después Yuri le entregaba una muda de ropa limpia para que se pusiera.

"Disculpa por la ropa." Le dijo un poco avergonzado, refiriéndose al mono y la camiseta que le acababa de entregar. "No encontré nada más que pudieras usar…"

"No te preocupes, así está bien." Le respondió y volteó rápidamente, tratando lo posible por evitar su mirada. El simple hecho de que ella se encontrara en la misma habitación con él, y vistiendo solamente su bata de baño y con nada más debajo de ésta la hacía sentir un poco incómoda. Layla le entregó la ropa mojada para que la pusiera a secar y él salió de la habitación nuevamente.

Todo había comenzado hacía unos meses atrás durante un entrenamiento especial llevado a cabo en las montañas. Durante una de las prácticas de impulso con la cuerda solo le bastó perder la concentración por unos instantes para acabar impactando su hombro derecho contra el muro del acantilado. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle un dolor agudo casi insoportable. Al principio pensó que solo se trataba de una dislocación, pero aún así prefirió guardar silencio y continuar con el entrenamiento. No estaba dispuesta a cancelar el espectáculo y decepcionar a su público.

No obstante, una vez que regresó a Los Ángeles, lo primero que hizo fue acudir al médico. Nunca pensó que la lesión fuera tan grave, hasta que Kate la examinó y le dio su diagnóstico.

"_Tienes fractura del tróquiter en el hombro derecho._"

"_¿Y eso qué significa?_"

"_Que el golpe que recibiste fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para fracturar la cabeza del húmero y causar el desplazamiento del fragmento._" Le explicó Kate mientras le señalaba la radiografía.

"_¿Y qué tan grave es la lesión?_" Preguntó Layla, a pesar de que el tono y la expresión seria de Kate le decían mucho.

"_Bastante grave._" Respondió la joven doctora. "_A estas alturas la única manera de corregir el problema es mediante intervención quirúrgica._"

Aún así no pudo aceptar las palabras de Kate, las cuales le cayeron encima como un balde de agua fría. Y ella no podía darse por vencida, necesitaba asegurarse que había otras opciones, agotar las posibilidades.

"_¿Estás segura que no existe otra opción? Es decir, no puede ser… yo no puedo…_" Preguntó un poco agitada. "_¿Qué va a pasar con el espectáculo? La presentación de la nueva obra es en una semana…_"

"_Layla, voy a ser completamente honesta contigo. Es cierto que tu recuperación no va a ser cuestión de días. Luego que te recuperes de la cirugía será necesario que acudas a terapia de rehabilitación; tendrá que pasar cierto tiempo antes de que recobres la completa movilidad de tu brazo y puedas actuar nuevamente. Pero no puedes tomarte las cosas a la ligera. La situación ya es bastante grave y es preferible que tomes medidas ahora y no dejes pasar más tiempo. Si continuas así, los daños pueden ser irreversibles… Estoy segura que Kalos lo entenderàtus compañeros y tu público lo entenderán._"

Pero las cosas no habían salido exactamente como se esperaba. La operación había sido exitosa, sin embargo la recuperación había sido lenta, tediosa y dolorosa, muy al pesar de Layla. Había vuelto a la práctica de sus acrobacias pero el desempeño de su brazo derecho no era el mismo de antes, todavía le costaba trabajo controlar sus movimientos y esto no solo le ocasionaba problemas a ella, sino al resto del elenco, además de causar la preocupación de las personas a su alrededor.

Por esta razón el sr. Hamilton se había visto en la necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto. Con la opinión del médico y el apoyo de Kalos, le había solicitado la renuncia a su amado escenario Kaleido. Por supuesto que, siendo su padre, más que una solicitud amable o una sugerencia había sido una orden que debía ser cumplida sin protesta alguna.

Toda esta situación le causaba una enorme frustración, porque estaba segura que su padre no se había detenido a pensar en sus sentimientos ni a tomar en cuenta su opinión en el asunto, deliberadamente tomando una decisión por ella.

Aún así, Layla no podía dejar de pensar que ella era la verdadera y única culpable de su situación. Si hubiera actuado con tiempo, si no se hubiera extralimitado tal vez las cosas serían distintas ahora…

La llamada a la puerta hizo que ella volviera a la realidad. Se levantó de la cama y cuando abrió, vio que Yuri traía consigo una bandeja con comida.

"Te preparé algo de comer y poco de té." Dijo él colocando la bandeja sobre la cómoda.

"Gracias." Le contestó ella un tanto monótona. "Pero no era necesario que lo hicieras. La verdad no tengo apetito."

"Pero lo necesitas." Insistió él.

"Estoy bien así."

"No puedes quedarte sin comer…"

"¡Ya te dije que estoy bien así!" Layla exclamó en tono exasperado, levantando un poco la voz, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Yuri respiró profundo y se dio la vuelta. La observó con preocupación mientras ella trataba por todos los medios de ignorar sus atenciones. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos sobre su regazo.

"Layla, yo sé que no deseas hablar sobre esto." Comenzó él y fue hasta la cama, sentándose junto a ella. "Kalos me contó todo…"

"Yuri, por favor…" Intentó detenerlo, pero Yuri se mantuvo firme.

"No, déjame hablar. Puedo imaginar como te sientes. Hemos sido compañeros de trabajo y amigos por mucho tiempo y te conozco; sé lo mucho que amas actuar en el escenario Kaleido, tanto o mucho más que yo. Y trato de ponerme en tu lugar, pero la mera idea de renunciar a todo eso es prácticamente inconcebible para mi."

Layla seguía sin apartar la mirada de su regazo, jugando con el ruedo de la camisa. Estaba nerviosa, inquieta; la cercanía de Yuri le afectaba, mucho más en su actual estado. Su mirada comenzaba a nublarse y temía desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Nunca pensó que Yuri pudiera ver a través de ella y describir sus sentimientos a la perfección, diciendo en voz alta las cosas que ella no podía decir.

"Layla, mírame." Rogó Yuri pero ella se rehusó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Por favor…" Insistió él, y tomando su barbilla con delicadeza hizo que ella lo mirara.

"¿Layla, acaso te has dado por vencida?" Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con expresión firme.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Exclamó Layla, su mirada celeste desafiante. Pero él no parecía muy convencido.

"Sinceramente tu actitud me da mucho que pensar en este momento. Me estás dando a entender que te estás dando por vencida, y eso no lo haría nunca la Layla que yo conozco. La Layla Hamilton que yo conozco siempre ha luchado por sus sueños sin dejarse vencer por ninguna dificultad, jamás ha perdido las esperanzas, y siempre dando lo mejor de sí. Eso es algo que he aprendido y he llegado a admirar en ti."

"Yuri, yo…" Comenzó a decir Layla, pero su voz se quebró incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Entonces se abalanzó sobre él rompiendo en llanto y escondiendo la cara en su pecho, la incomodidad y la pena que sentía hacía algunos instantes completamente olvidadas ahora. Yuri la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, ambos recostándose en la cama.

"Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, tienes todo mi apoyo, y aquí estaré siempre que me necesites." Susurró Yuri mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

"Gracias…" Dijo ella, hipando entre sollozos.

Y así se mantuvieron por un rato hasta que los sollozos de Layla cesaron y ambos se quedaron dormidos, arrullados por el sonido de la lluvia que continuaba cayendo afuera.

-xxx-

"Bienvenida a Los Ángeles, señorita." Dijo la aeromoza con una amable sonrisa a la joven morena cuando desembarcaba el avión. "¿Disfrutó su vuelo?"

"Sí, fue muy placentero. Muchas gracias." Le respondió la chica, devolviéndole la sonrisa. A pesar del pronóstico de tormenta que habían recibido, el vuelo había transcurrido en relativa calma; y una vez que el avión tocó tierra no había rastro de borrasca alguna en el cielo nocturno, el cual se encontraba totalmente despejado y cubierto de estrellas.

"Gracias a usted por preferir nuestra aerolínea." Con eso la aeromoza le hizo señas para que avanzara y procedió a hacerle la misma pregunta a la persona que venía detrás de ella.

Mientras caminaba, sus ojos verde esmeralda escaneaban todo el lugar en busca de alguna cara familiar. Estaba muy contenta de estar de vuelta a su tierra natal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba suelo californiano. Tres largos años para ser exactos, desde que se había mudado con sus padres a Nueva York al otro lado del país, y desde entonces no había regresado.

Se detuvo al entrar en la sala de espera, los recuerdos que venían a su mente le causaban nostalgia. Tantas cosas había dejado atrás cuando se marchó: la escuela, sus amigos, su familia… Pero había una persona en particular a quien deseaba volver a ver con muchas ansias.

"Ken…"


	2. Capitulo 2

**Juegos Tontos**

**Por:** Isa y Maggy

**Sumario:** El amor es aquel sentimiento indescriptible que te ciega y te obliga a hacer lo que nunca pensaste. Los más tontos caen al fondo y sin importar el ganar o perder... lo arriesgan todo.

**Nota:** Aquí está el segundo capítulo. De verdad Isa y yo estamos sorprendidas por la cantidad de reviews que hemos recibido por el primer capítulo. A pesar de que Kaleido Star no es una serie muy conocida, la receptividad ha sido excelente. Gracias por eso.

En cuanto a las parejas, como habrán notado una de ellas es Layla y Yuri. Por supuesto que Sora, Leon, Ken y el resto del elenco harán su participación más adelante, peeeeero no les quiero adelantar mucho (pa que sigan leyendo :P), así que con un poco de paciencia lo irán descubriendo a medida que la historia avanza.

Bueno, ahora me despido. Disfruten este segundo capítulo y por favor no olviden seguir dejándonos sus comentarios; solo así sabremos si lo estamos haciendo bien o mal P

Maggy.

**Capítulo 2**

Layla recobró el conocimiento poco a poco, y abriendo sus ojos, éstos se enfocaron en los números rojos del reloj despertador que estaba en la mesa de noche. Eran las 4:20 de la mañana.

La habitación se encontraba casi en completa oscuridad, a excepción de las tenues luces de la calle que se colaban por la ventana.

No le tomó mucho tiempo registrar que se encontraba en una habitación extraña, en una cama que no era la suya y que a su lado se encontraba alguien más durmiendo plácidamente.

Yuri…

Rápidamente los recuerdos de los sucesos acaecidos el día anterior volvieron a su mente: la conversación que había sostenido con su padre la tarde anterior en la oficina de Kalos y su subsiguiente escape; la caminata en el parque bajo la lluvia; y luego Yuri apareciendo de la nada, rescatándola y llevándola a su apartamento.

También recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Yuri en esa misma habitación… o mejor dicho, las palabras que él le había dicho, y lo mucho que éstas la habían tocado… lo suficiente como para hacerla bajar la guardia y llorar en frente de él.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y ya eran las 4:35am; todo el lugar estaba en completa calma. Pudo escuchar la respiración de Yuri y por el ritmo estable de la misma, Layla pudo deducir que continuaba durmiendo profundamente. Entonces se dio la vuelta con cuidado para poder observarlo, y ahí estaba él, tendido boca abajo, un brazo debajo de la almohada y el otro sobre su cabeza; su cabello dorado estaba alborotado y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente. Sus largas pestañas reposaban sobre sus mejillas, las cuales portaban un saludable rubor, y un leve ronquido escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos. Yuri se movió un poco, frotando la cara contra la almohada para después volver a acomodarse en la posición inicial.

Layla no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo así, durmiendo tan plácidamente como un niño, transmitiendo tanta paz y tranquilidad. ¿Qué estaría soñando en ese momento?

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se levantó de la cama con extremo cuidado, fue hasta donde estaba su bolso en el buró y extrajo su teléfono celular de la misma. Luego regresó y se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la cama. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Yuri, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver esta faceta en él; era algo que necesitaba atesorar como un recuerdo. Y entonces enfocó la cámara y apretó el botón para finalmente poder capturar esa imagen.

Entonces Layla se levantó del suelo, y tomando su cartera salió de la habitación. No podía permanecer más tiempo allí. No podía arriesgarse a esperar que Yuri despertara y la encontrara en su habitación… no estaba lista aún para verlo a la cara, mucho menos después de su pequeña exhibición de debilidad horas antes.

Afortunadamente su ropa ya estaba seca, así que aprovechó de una vez para cambiarse, recogiendo sus cosas lista para marcharse. Una vez que saliera del apartamento llamaría un taxi desde su celular para que la recogiera frente al edificio. Pero antes había algo más que hacer.

Buscó un lápiz y papel en su cartera, y escribió la palabra "Gracias". Regresó a la habitación de Yuri, y asegurándose que éste aún permanecía dormido, dejó la nota en la mesa de noche junto al reloj despertador y salió en silencio.

-xxx-

"Señorita, entienda por favor. No puede entrar. Esta área es de acceso restringido para personal autorizado." Dijo el vigilante algo exasperado ante la impertinencia de la chica.

"Sí, señor, pero necesito ver con urgencia a una persona que labora aquí. Su nombre es-" Insistió la joven de cabellos oscuros, abriéndose paso delante del portero, pero éste, habiendo ya perdido la paciencia, la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

"¡Oiga, suélteme!" Exclamó ella, sus ojos color esmeralda flamígeros debido al enojo, forcejeando para liberarse del asimiento del hombre. "¡Usted es un grosero maleducado!"

"Mire, señorita. A mi no me interesa a quien conozca usted aquí o a quien haya venido a visitar, pero no la puedo dejar pasar. Si desea puede regresar más tarde, luego de que termine la función-"

"Larry¿qué sucede aquí¿Por qué el escándalo?"

Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de un tercero. Y allí detrás de ellos se encontraba un hombre alto, pelirrojo, de unos treinta y tantos años que los miraba ceñudo.

"¡Jan!" Dijo el vigilante. "La joven aquí presente estaba intentando ingresar a las instalaciones sin la debida autorización y sólo la estaba acompañando hasta la salida." Explicó ufano el hombre.

"¡No es cierto!" Interrumpió ella, logrando finalmente zafarse del agarro del hombrecillo. "Le dije que estaba aquí porque necesito hablar con alguien que trabaja aquí. Pero el señor fue muy grosero y descortés conmigo y ni siquiera me dejó explicarle la situación." Dijo ella cruzando los brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada matadora al sujeto en cuestión.

Jan sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos.

"A ver¿quién es esa persona a la que deseas ver¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó un poco escéptico.

"Ken. Ken Robbins, señor."

-xxx-

"¡Vamos, Sora! Tienes que llegar más arriba. Necesitas impulsarte con más fuerza." Le indicó Ken a Sora, quien se encontraba balanceándose en el trapecio.

"Está bien." Gritó esta desde arriba asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces comenzó a mecer su cuerpo de un lado a otro para darse impulso. Mientras tanto Anna continuaba haciendo ejercicios de equilibrios en la barra y Mia practicaba sus saltos en el trampolín. Marion- y Jonathan cómodamente sobre su cabeza, como siempre les hacían compañía a los chicos en su práctica diaria.

Habiendo tomado suficiente impulso, Sora soltó el trapecio dando un giro en el aire, pero lamentablemente la coordinación le falló una vez más y no pudo llegar a tiempo para alcanzar el otro trapecio.

"¡Sora!" Gritó Ken al verla caer sobre la red de seguridad, e inmediatamente fue hasta donde estaba ella. "Sora¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó el chico rubio con evidente preocupación reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Sí, estoy bien." Respondió Sora, un poco ruborizada y sonriendo tímidamente ante las atenciones de Ken, mientras éste le ayudaba a bajar. Mia y Anna se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad al notar la manera obvia como se comportaban los otros dos. Fue entonces cuando Jan irrumpió en el salón, sus ojos escaneando todo el lugar en busca de alguien.

"¡Ah, Ken! Ahí estás. Te he estado buscando por todo el lugar." Dijo el hombre pelirrojo, abrazando a Marion, quien se había abalanzado sobre el para recibirlo.

"¿Sucede algo, Jan?" Preguntó Ken un poco confundido.

"Es que afuera te solicita una persona… una chica."

"¿Una chica?" Dijeron los demás al unísono, mirándose las caras extrañados. Marion volteó a ver a su padre pero éste solo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" Se dijo Ken así mismo en voz alta mientras salía del lugar, seguido por Jan. Entonces las chicas se reunieron en secreto, hablando en voz baja.

"A Ken lo busca una chica." Dijo Mia.

"Me pregunto quién será." Añadió Anna. "Jan no mencionó su nombre."

"¿Por qué no vamos a ver?" Sugirió Marion. "Estoy segura que Sora querrá saber quien es esa chica misteriosa que está buscando a Ken." Añadió con una sonrisa pícara. Sora abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó diez tonos de rojo.

"¿Eh¿Y yo por qué querrí-" Comenzó pero las chicas no la dejaron continuar; Anna la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta.

"Vamos, Sora. ¿Qué estás esperando?"

-xxx-

"¡Espérenme, chicas!" Dijo Mia acelerando un poco el paso. Caminaba un poco cansada y agitada por la reciente práctica, tratando de alcanzar a las demás chicas. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quien era la misteriosa chica que buscaba a Ken.

Entonces, de repente una mano extraña la tomó del brazo y la hizo entrar a uno de los cuartos de limpieza antes de que ella pudiera registrar lo que había sucedido. Al principio su reacción fue la de querer zafarse de aquella mano que la había obligado a entrar de manera precipitada en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, una vez que se encontró cara a cara con el responsable, su conmoción inicial fue reemplazada por diversión.

"Así que ahora te encargas de encerrar a la gente en los cuartos de limpieza…" Dijo ella arqueando una ceja, tratando de disimular su sonrisa con sus palabras, mientras él la acorralaba de espaldas contra la puerta.

"Solo a los que me interesa." Contestó él con una sonrisa ufana agraciando sus facciones, apenas iluminadas por el foco a medio fundir del cuarto. Aún así Mia podía darse cuenta claramente su mirada ardiente fija en sus ojos, mojándose los labios con la punta de la lengua… aquellos labios carnosos que en reiteradas oportunidades ella… Mia tragó saliva ante los recuerdos que invadían su mente, y sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento por bloquear esos pensamientos.

"¿Qué¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?" Susurró él, tan cerca de que ella que podía sentir lo tibio de su aliento rozando sus labios y sus mejillas. Ella frunció el ceño un poco indignada, a punto de replicar a lo que él acababa de decir, pero no pudo formar palabra alguna en su garganta, sólo lo asió del cuello y lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo con desenfreno. Las manos de él inmediatamente abandonaron su posición en la puerta para comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo de Mia.

"Leon…" Dejó ella escapar en un gemido rasposo, aferrándose a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

Mia batallaba internamente mientras Leon continuaba haciendo maravillas en ella, con su boca y sus hábiles manos. Parte de ella deseaba empujarlo, hacerlo un lado y escapar de ese lugar. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, esos encuentros furtivos que había estado sosteniendo con aquel hombre arrogante y engreído al que ni siquiera soportaba…

Al menos eso le hacía creer a los demás y a sí misma, que lo detestaba… Pero en privado las cosas cambiaban totalmente. Y solamente bastaba con un roce para que ella quedara a completa merced de Leon Oswald.

Gastando la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se separó de él con renuencia.

"Esto…" Comenzó jadeante, pero al mirar esos penetrantes ojos grises, quedó indefensa y sin saber qué más decir.

"Creo que es hora de irnos." Dijo él tomando la iniciativa. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios, al momento que la hacía a un lado y salía con prisa del cuarto. Ella permaneció dentro por unos instantes más, recobrando la compostura y reprochándose una y otra vez el caer en los brazos de aquel hombre presumido y desagradable… una vez más.

-xxx-

Las chicas encontraron el escondite perfecto detrás de una de las tiendas: lo suficientemente cerca para poder captar todos los detalles de lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo suficientemente apartado como para pasar desapercibidas.

"Aún no entiendo por qué estamos aquí escondidas…" Se quejó Sora.

"¡Shh! Cállate, Sora." Reprendió Anna en voz baja.

"¡No nos dejas escuchar!" Añadió Marion.

Afuera la conmoción continuaba mientras que una joven de mediana estatura y cabello largo y oscuro seguía discutiendo con Larry el portero. Las chicas no podían ver su cara porque se encontraba de espaldas a ellas.

"Yo le dije, pero usted no me quiso creer. Pero ya verá…" Lo amenazó un tanto altiva, pero Larry se hizo el tonto y la ignoró. Fue entonces cuando Ken se les acercó.

"¿Disculpen…?"

Al escuchar la voz de Ken, ella se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Elizabeth… Blake?" Ken tartamudeó, evidentemente sorprendido de verla. "¿Eres tú, Liz?"

"¡Ken, te extrañé tanto!" Exclamó ella alegremente y sin más se lanzó a los brazos de Ken, y para sorpresa de todos le plantó un beso en la boca.

Anna, Marion y Sora no podían creer lo que acababan de ver. Con los ojos muy abiertos, sus mandíbulas literalmente cayeron al suelo.

"Esa chica…" Comenzó Anna.

"Es…" Dijo Sora.

"¡La novia de Ken!"


	3. Capitulo 3

**Juegos Tontos**

**Por:** Isa y Maggy

**Sumario:** El amor es aquel sentimiento indescriptible que te ciega y te obliga a hacer lo que nunca pensaste. Los más tontos caen al fondo, y sin importar ganar o perder... lo arriesgan todo.

**Nota:** Hola de nuevo, acá les traigo el tercer capítulo. Sorry si esta un poco corto, pero en realidad es la mitad del tercer capítulo, pero se me estaba haciendo un poco largo y por eso decidí dividirlo en dos partes.

Bien¿qué les puedo decir? Me encanta la receptividad que ha tenido la historia... bueno, en realidad me encantan que me dejen comentarios, me suben la autoestima XD así que sigan mandando sus comentarios, jejeje... Y por lo visto también han surgido ciertas dudas en los lectores las cuales pienso aclarar a continuación. Generalmente no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas porque me gusta que el lector vaya descubriendo poco los acontecimientos a medida que la historia vaya avanzando. Pero en este caso es especial, así que aquí voy:

_(Fany Metallium; Arashi-Kamy-Moony)_  
1. Liz y Ken. Como se habrán dado cuenta, ella es un personaje original, creado en honor a mi querida sis, Isa, quien adora a Ken. En Juegos Tontos, ella es solo una amiga de la infancia de Ken (aunque ellos tienen un pasado interesante que se les será revelado más adelante), pero NO, Liz NO es la novia de Ken. Todo este enredo es sólo producto de la hiperactiva imaginación y la exagerada percepción de Marion en cuestiones de amor XD, como podrán ver a continuación. Claro, que esto no significa que no habrá más enredos por venir; todo lo contrario. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles para Sora; es decir, de alguna manera ella tiene que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ken¿no creen? Y créanme que lo que tengo preparado para este trío les encantará.

_(Fany Metallium; Anto-chan; Hillary Hiwatari; I-Love-Leon)_  
2. Mia y Leon. Ya sé que para muchos está pareja está completamente fuera de lugar, pero todo esto tiene un motivo (el cual no les pienso contar, tendrán que seguir leyendo para enterarse, jejeje). Aunque muchos piensen que Leon debería estar con Sora, en realidad yo estoy en desacuerdo. Me parece una pareja tan desatinada como Kagome y Sesshomaru juntos o.O. Es decir, esto no significa que en un futuro no muy lejano intente escribir algo con estos dos, pero para mí Sora pertenece a Ken, ellos dos son la pareja perfecta, el uno para el otro. De hecho creo que existe más química entre May y Leon, que entre Sora y Leon. Y en cuanto a Mia, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, de hecho me identifico mucho con ella, y tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con aquellos escritores que la emparejan con Anna o.O. Respeto su opinión más no la comparto. Pero como les dije al principio, Leon y Mia tienen un propósito juntos. Y como dice el dicho: "no digas: de esta agua no beberé". Y quien quita si después de todo termina por gustarles XD

_(Andrea)_  
3. Todos los que hemos visto la serie de Kaleido Star sabemos como luce cada personaje y los atuendos que generalmente visten, así que ¿cuál es el caso de dar tantas vueltas describiendo como luce cada cual y lo que lleva puesto, si todos ya sabemos como es? En realidad me parece bastante irrelevante, y a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, no veo el por qué incluirlo en la historia. No lo tomen a mal, simplemente no es mi estilo. En mis historias generalmente tiendo a ser un poco más subjetiva en la narración (lo mismo sucede con Isa). Preferimos describir lo que el personaje siente y piensa en ese momento, y dejar lo otro a la imaginación del lector. En mi caso, es parte del juego lector/escritor que me gusta aplicar en mis historias.

_(Andrea)_  
4. No todo en la vida de los personajes de Juegos Tontos será color de rosa. Isa y yo somos personas a las que nos encanta complicar las cosas y darle giros insospechados a las situaciones. Además, haz de cuenta que apenas hemos publicado el tercer capítulo, la historia apenas comienza a desarrollarse. No puedo decirte que pasará en un futuro con la vida de estos personajes porque me gustaría que lo fueras descubriendo a medida que la trama avanza. Tampoco soy partidaria de poner a sufrir a mis personajes de principio a fin. De hecho en esta historia estamos tratando de apegarnos al contexto de la serie original, en un tono de comedia romántica bastante light, pero ten la seguridad de que habrán muchos altibajos en la historia de cada uno de los personajes principales. Lo único que puedo decirte es que seas un poco paciente y estés muy al pendiente del fic. Te aseguro, a ti y al resto de los lectores, que no serán defraudados.

Y ya ps me extendí demasiado en la palabrería. Los dejo para que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Mientras más comentarios, más rápido llegan los nuevos capítulos :P

Saludos,

Maggy

**Capítulo 3**

"Vamos, Lucy." Llamó la Sra. Robbins a su pequeña hija, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el sofá. "Lo mejor será dejarlos solos. Seguramente Ken y Lizzy tienen mucho de que hablar." En ese instante Ken entró a la habitación cargando consigo una bandeja con el postre.

"Gracias por todo, Sra. Robbins. La cena estuvo deliciosa."

"Al contrario. Gracias a ti, cariño, por habernos acompañado."

"Adiós, Lizzy." Se despidió Lucy con un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación junto con su madre.

Al fin quedaron solos, y Ken colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa para luego sentarse junto a Liz en el sofá. Ella miró a su alrededor, con una sonrisa melancólica la sala y los alrededores de la casa Robbins.

"Tu casa no ha cambiado mucho. Al menos no desde la última vez que estuve aquí." Dijo ella y volteó a mirar a Ken. "Recuerdo cuando de niños solíamos corretear por toda la casa y cuando jugábamos en los columpios que construyó tu padre."

"Sí, recuerdo esa época." Dijo Ken. Liz rió y Ken la observó curioso. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó.

"Es que acabo de recordar el tercer cumpleaños de Lucy, cuando nos tu mamá nos hizo vestirnos de payasos. Aunque te negaste a hacerlo, no hubo manera de convencer a tu madre de lo contrario. Estabas tan avergonzado." Dijo ella entre risitas y Ken se sonrojó.

"Y todavía me avergüenza." Dijo él con una mueca.

"Oh, vamos, Ken. Tú tienes un talento innato para esas cosas." Dijo y rió una vez más. Ken la miró serio, tratando de fingir enojo, pero no lo logró.

"¡Ay, casi lo olvido!" Exclamó y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso en busca de algo. Cuando por fin lo encontró sonrió triunfante ante la mirada curiosa de Ken.

El objeto en cuestión tenía forma plana y cuadrada y estaba envuelto en papel de regalo con un pequeño lazo rojo. Antes que Ken pudiera pronunciar una palabra, ella se lo entregó.

"Esto es para ti." Le dijo sonriendo, y confirmando las sospechas de Ken, continuó. "Es un CD. Espero que te guste."

"Gracias, Liz. Pero no te hubieras molestado…"

"Para nada." Dijo ella frescamente. "Además, tampoco podía llegar aquí con las manos vacías. Y apresúrate en abrirlo; si no lo haré yo." Dijo impacientándose al ver que él tardaba mucho en abrir el regalo. Ken rió y terminó de arrancar el papel de un tirón.

"¡Oh, por Dios¡Es el nuevo CD de Green Day!" Exclamó emocionado al ver de qué se trataba, aunque sus ojos se abrieron más aún y su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar que el disco estaba autografiado.

"Y no solo eso. Es una edición especial."

Los ojos de Ken se movían del disco en sus manos hasta Liz, sonriente y emocionado.

"Liz, no puedo creer- es decir, seguramente te costó mucho conseguirlo…"

"En realidad, fue más cuestión de suerte. Uno de mis amigos en Nueva York trabaja en una tienda de discos. Sé lo mucho que te gusta Green Day, así que cuando me enteré que la banda estaría allí firmando autógrafos, puse a prueba mis encantos femeninos y lo convencí para que me consiguiera una copia firmada por ellos." Le explicó Liz, batiendo las pestañas para demostrar su punto. "Y mi táctica resultó, porque incluso obtuve la edición especial del CD como bono."

Ken sonrió y la abrazó.

"Gracias, Liz. Muchas gracias."

"De nada."

Se separaron después de unos instantes, aunque Ken no soltó su mano y la miró a los ojos.

"Te extrañé tanto. Y estoy muy contento de que estés aquí."

"Lo sé." Sonrió ella un tanto ruborizada. "Yo también te extrañé mucho, Ken."

"¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?"

"Porque quería sorprenderte."

"Y vaya que lo hiciste."

"Sí, pero también tienes que darle crédito a tu mamá que me supo guardar muy bien el secreto."

"Ella es muy buena para esas cosas. Aún así estoy feliz de que hayas regresado. Te extrañé tanto."

"Ya lo sé, lo dijiste hace un par de minutos." Ken sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

"Y dime¿qué piensas hacer durante tu estadía en Los Ángeles. ¿Has pensado en algo?"

"En realidad no. Como ya te dije, quiero tomarme un tiempo libre de la escuela, unos meses, tal vez. Seguramente busque un trabajo. Algo de dinero extra no me vendría nada mal."

"¿Un trabajo?" Repitió Ken pensativo. "Creo que podría ayudarte con eso."

"¿Lo crees?"

"Sí. No te preocupes por eso. Déjalo en mis manos."

-xxx-

Elizabeth Blake.

La novia de Ken.

Ese pensamiento había estado rondando su mente desde la tarde anterior. En realidad no estaba segura de que era lo que le molestaba; que la chica en cuestión estuviera saliendo con Ken, o el hecho de que él nunca se lo hubiera comentado. Se supone que eran muy buenos amigos, y tenían la confianza suficiente como para contarse este tipo de cosas, cualquier cosa... Al menos ella si lo hacía.

Sin embargo no entendía por qué Ken le había ocultado algo así.

Sora dejó escapar un suspiro. Tal vez su relación con Ken no era como ella pensaba después de todo.

Aún así, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber más sobre Elizabeth. Como Ken la conoció y desde cuando estaban saliendo juntos. Y si él se sentía feliz a su lado… Sora sacudió la cabeza, apartando aquel pensamiento de su mente. En el fondo, toda esta situación con Ken la hacía sentir muy triste y de alguna manera decepcionada. Pero había algo más… un sentimiento extraño que le aprisionaba el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ellos dos juntos, y que no podía definir con claridad. Como una especie de…

"¡SORA NAEGINO!" Vociferó el profesor de ballet muy irritado, parando en seco la coreografía. "¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo! Esta es la cuarta vez que te atrasas en tus movimientos."

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre la pobre Sora, la cual se encontraba tan roja como un tomate y con unas ganas enormes de que la tierra se abriera en dos y la tragara.

"Disculpe, profesor. No volverá a suceder."

"Siempre dices lo mismo. Pero te advierto de una vez, si no quieres tomarte en serio mis clases, entonces es mejor que abandones."

"Sí, profesor." Dijo Sora en voz baja.

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el salón.

"¡Silencio!" Los acalló el profesor, y con un ademán exagerado se frotó las sienes y los despachó a todos. "La clase terminó. Pueden irse."

"¡Qué dolor de cabeza tengo!" Murmuró él para sí mientras los alumnos recogían sus cosas para salir, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Sora, y ésta, aun más avergonzada por lo sucedido, sólo pudo sonreír de forma nerviosa. Entre murmullos y risitas todos fueron abandonando el salón de baile.

Anna y Mia la alcanzaron en la puerta.

"Definitivamente no le agradas al profesor, Sora." Comentó Anna con una mueca. "Parece tener algo en tu contra."

"Es cierto." Dijo Mia mientras caminaban por el pasillo. "Siempre busca un motivo para regañarte durante las clases."

"Esta vez fue mi culpa." Reconoció Sora en voz baja. "Admito que estuve un poco distraída y no le presté mucha atención a la clase."

Más adelante en el pasillo, las chicas pudieron escuchar a un par de personas discutiendo. Pronto descubrieron que se trataba de Ken y Marion. Ambos estaban de espaldas y ninguno de ellos había notado la presencia de las jovencitas. Éstas se pararon en seco al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de Marion.

"No puedo creer que te atrevas a hacerle eso a Sora."

Anna y Mia rieron por lo bajo al oír aquel comentario, y la burla fue en aumento cuando escucharon por fin a Ken hablar, visiblemente nervioso.

"¿Qué cosa¿De qué hablas?" Contestó Ken mirando a ambos lados.

"¿Por qué no lo acepta de una vez?" Murmuró entre dientes Anna, mientras Sora parecía estar más interesada en sus zapatos.

"¿Sabes qué? Yo no estoy dispuesta a tratar con infieles. No, señor."

Entonces Mia miró a Anna, notablemente perdida en la conversación, al momento que preguntaba, "¿De qué hablan¿Por qué infiel?" Entre tanto, Sora resumió su caminata, acercándose a Marion y a Ken con cautela mientras éstos pensaban no ser oídos.

"Oh, vamos, Mia. No me digas que ya olvidaste lo que sucedió ayer- eh, espera¿dónde te metiste ayer cuando fuimos a ver a la chica que recibió Ken?" Preguntó Anna en tono acusatorio, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Yo? Um, yo… ¡a ninguna parte!" Titubeó Mia, sus mejillas ardiendo al recordar exactamente donde estuvo, con quien y lo que había estado haciendo. Miró con nerviosismo hacia la pared mientras se alejaba de Anna e iba tras Sora.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba en otro lugar. ¡Espera, Sora!"

Solamente eso bastó para atraer la atención de Marion y Ken hacia ellas.

"Eh… hola chicas¿qué tal la práctica de ballet?" Preguntó él, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ninguna de ellas. Sólo lo miraron severamente; todas a excepción de Sora, quien miraba a un punto fijo detrás de él en el pasillo.

"¿Sucede algo?" Insistió Ken mientras Marion se alejaba de él y se ponía a un lado de Sora.

"Nada, Ken. Excepto que tú le eres infiel a Sora." Afirmó la pequeña niña, cruzando los brazos visiblemente enfadada. Ken abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó diez tonos de rojo.

"Oh, no, Marion. Las cosas no son como las piensas. Todo esto es una confusión, pero si me dejas explicarte, Sora-"

Sora suspiró, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió y una gran sonrisa de falsa felicidad se dibujó en sus labios.

"En realidad, Ken, no es necesario que me des explicaciones. Después de todo tú y yo solo somos amigos-"

Sora no pudo continuar ya que de pronto Ken se vio envuelto en un par de brazos. Ante esta escena, todas se miraron las caras mientras veían como él se coloraba inmediatamente.

"Ken¡lo he conseguido¡El empleo es mío!"

"Felicidades." Dijo él sonriendo nerviosamente, ante la mirada atónita de las demás.

"Ahora trabajaremos juntos. ¿No te parece genial?" Chilló la chica visiblemente emocionada. "Y todo gracias a ti." Y al abrazo le siguió un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que bastó para tener a Sora bastante incómoda y a las demás divertidas con la situación.

"Hola, chicas. Disculpen, con toda la emoción ni las había visto." Dijo la chica mientras les sonreía a todas y se presentaba. "Me llamo Liz."

"Así que la novia de Ken se llama Liz…" Agregó Anna por lo bajo, recibiendo un puntapié por parte de Marion.

"No es su novia. Es su amante."


	4. Capítulo 4

**Juegos Tontos (Editado)**

**Por:** Maggy & Isa

**Sumario:** El amor es aquel sentimiento indescriptible que te ciega y te hace hacer lo que nunca pensaste, los mas tontos caen al fondo y sin importar el ganar o perder... lo arriesgaran todo.

**Nota:** OK, gente! Para que luego no vayan a decir que somos malas por tardar mucho en publicar, aquí está el capítulo cuatro de Juegos Tontos. Por supuesto esta no es la versión final, ya que no estamos del todo conformes con este capítulo así que esperen cambios en el futuro; pero quisimos publicarlo lo antes posible y dejarlo a su juicio. Por eso necesitamos su ayuda, sus comentarios son muy importantes para nosotras, pero especialmente en este capítulo. Así que por favor no dejen de enviar sus reviews dejándonos saber qué les ha parecido este capítulo y si tienen alguna sugerencia referente a la trama será muy bien recibida.

Bien, para todos ustedes que nos han pedido más LaylaxYuri (Anto-chan, sigue insistiendo XD), aquí les va su LaylaxYuri, y esperen mucho más en los próximos capítulos.

Se despiden,

Isa & Maggz (dos autoras indecisas y hambrientas de reviews! Jajaja)

**Capítulo 4**

Mia observaba distraídamente la pantalla de su laptop mientras continuaba desplazándose por el documento. La fecha límite para la presentación del nuevo proyecto estaba muy cerca y ella aún no pensaba en nada.

Con un suspiro cerró la laptop y la hizo a un lado. Estaba completamente bloqueada.

"Tonto bloqueo de escritor." Gruñó entre dientes mientras se frotaba los ojos. Si tan solo pudiera acudir a uno de esos centros de ayuda a escritores como el que había visto en aquel video. Era justamente lo que necesitaba en ese instante.

De repente imágenes del video en cuestión comenzaron a llegar a su mente, de aquella extraña versión de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas a la japonesa, y no pudo evitar pensar en la señorita Layla en el papel de Alicia, y Sora como el Conejo Blanco, el gato Cheshire, Tweedle Dee y Tweedle Dum, Humpty Dumpty… Muchas Soras, corriendo y saltando por todo el escenario al mismo tiempo. Una risita tonta escapó de ella al imaginarse semejante situación absurda y exagerada muy al estilo de cartoon japonés.

Aunque pensando las cosas con más seriedad, no estaba de más considerar una nueva versión para el clásico de Lewis Carroll.

Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros en derrota. La obra de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas ya había sido presentada en varias oportunidades, aunque todos estaban de acuerdo que la versión original había sido la mejor.

"Argh, necesito algo nuevo. ¡Algo que no se haya hecho antes!" Gruñó frustrada.

"La pobre Mia ha perdido la razón. Ya comenzó a hablar sola."

Mia volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Anna. En su cavilación no se percató que ésta había entrado a la habitación acompañada de Sarah.

"Aquí tienes." Le dijo Sarah, colocando un plato con galletas recién horneadas en la mesa junto a ella. El olor de las galletas inundó los sentidos de Mia y su estómago rugió en respuesta.

"Gracias, Sarah. Justo a tiempo porque ya me estaba dando hambre. Por cierto¿dónde está Sora?"

"Dijo que primero iba a ducharse y después venía para acá." Respondió Anna. Sarah tomó asiento.

"¿Y cómo vas con el proyecto de la nueva obra?" Preguntó ésta casualmente mientras revisaba la libreta de Mia que se encontraba en la mesa.

"Aún no se me ocurre nada en concreto." Mia suspiró. Entonces tomó una galleta del plato y le dio un mordisco. "Mmm, as aietas jaen mu jico." Dijo con la boca llena y Sarah sonrió ante el cumplido. Anna le sirvió un vaso de leche y lo colocó en la mesa frente a ella.

"Ajias, Anna." Dijo antes de tragar el bocado y beber un poco de leche.

"Pero el plazo para la entrega del proyecto se vence en tres días." Comentó Anna con preocupación.

"Eso ya lo sé, Anna. Quisiera que fuera una historia que les guste a todos, tanto a grandes como a chicos... una que no se haya puesto en escena antes. Había pensando en una historia de piratas o algo por el estilo, pero no estoy del todo segura... o tal vez una comedia romántica que integre muchos elementos de fantasía, sin embargo-", pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el grito de emoción que Sarah emitió; tanto Anna como Mia la miraron algo extrañadas.

"¡Ya sé cual puedes utilizar, Mia¡Es perfecta! Junta todo lo que dices y la historia es taaaan romántica pero también es cómica y..." Pero la expresión que Anna y Mia le proporcionaban le decían mas que mil palabras, querían saber en definitiva de que historia hablaba; en su emoción solo había emitido comentarios que parecían ser más bien para ella que para ayudar a Mia.

"¿Y la historia es?" Completó Anna con la expresión en blanco.

"Ay, es tan fácil. Sueño de una Noche de Verano¿han oído hablar de ella? Desde que la leí nunca he podido negar que a mi parecer es de las mejores historias de Shakespeare, especialmente por que es tan romántica y trae tantas cosas así fantasiosas y cómicas y, ay no¡me encanta¿Qué te parece esa?" Dijo calmando su entusiasmo por un momento y mirando a Mia con ojos de emoción, Anna, por su parte, aportó un poco a favor de la historia.

"Sí, Mia. ¿Recuerdas que vimos la película hace poco?" Mia la miró algo confusa pero entendiendo a que se refería y asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, creo que tiene Sarah razón; sería una fenomenal idea que la llevases a cabo... ya hasta puedo imaginarme al joven Leon con orejas de burro…"

En ese instante las tres soltaron una carcajada al unísono, tratando de imaginarse la escena, pero fueron interrumpidas por una voz externa a la de ellas que se dejó oír en el lugar.

"Anna, que bueno que te encuentro." Dijo una chica de cabellos claros y ojos cafés.

"¿Sucede algo, Jen?"

"Tu mamá está al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo."

"Esta bien, voy para allá." Le dijo a Jen, y dirigiéndose a las demás se puso de pie al momento que guiñaba un ojo, "Chicas, regreso enseguida." Ellas asintieron y Anna abandonó la habitación. Hubo un breve silencio en el lugar antes de que Sarah continuase llenando a Mia sobre posibles ideas para la obra. Sin embargo, Mia parecía ya no estar oyendo, su mente viajaba y comenzaba pensar en la persona en la que menos deseaba pensar en ese instante, esa persona a la que había estado tratando de evadir y sacar de su mente…

Leon Oswald.

Todo había comenzado hacía un par de meses atrás. Luego del accidente de la señorita Layla, el joven Yuri decidió tomarse un par de semanas libres, y fue entonces cuando Leon Oswald llegó al Escenario Kaleido.

Todos estaban al tanto de la fama mundial como uno de los mejores acróbatas del mundo con la que contaba Leon, e incluso tenía muchos admiradores entre los mismos integrantes del elenco, especialmente las chicas. Mia era una de ellas. No sólo le parecía atractivo, si no que lo admiraba mucho por su trabajo. Y para ser honesta, estaba ansiosa por conocerlo.

No obstante, la decepción fue más grande que el gusto por conocerlo finalmente.

Los comentarios sobre él que había leído o escuchado anteriormente por parte de los conocedores en los diferentes medios no le hacían para nada justicia; era mucho más atractivo en persona que en fotografías, y sus habilidades como acróbata eran excepcionales, uno de los mejores en su clase. Aún así su actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

Mia no había conocido en su vida a una persona tan arrogante, egocéntrica y jactada de sí misma como Leon Oswald. El sujeto en cuestión tenía serios problemas de actitud, y por supuesto los problemas con ella y el resto del elenco no se hicieron esperar. Comenzando por exigir cambios en el guión de la obra hasta el punto de querer obtener total protagonismo de la misma; además de sus ya típicos berrinches dentro y fuera del escenario.

Sin embargo, la gota que derramó el vaso para Mia fue cuando atacó a Sora por primera vez. No fue un ataque físico en sí, pero fue tanta la humillación y la vergüenza que le hizo pasar, que su amiga terminó acabó llorando; desde entonces comenzó su interminable e inexplicable ensañamiento en contra de Sora. Pero como si no fuera esto suficiente, se atrevió a tildar de mediocres y poco profesionales al resto del equipo porque no cumplía con sus estándares y exigencias en el escenario.

Aún así, por su naturaleza pacífica y diplomática, Mia hizo todo lo posible por remediar la situación. Muy en contra de su voluntad, decidió que lo mejor era ir a visitar al joven Leon para hablarle y tratar de convencerlo para que cambiara su actitud.

¡Gran error!

Para hacer el cuento más corto, Leon no estuvo de acuerdo con la proposición de Mia, y se lo hizo saber de la forma más grosera y descortés, muy a su manera. Todo esto hizo que ella perdiera por completo la paciencia y los estribos. Y no es que ella fuera del tipo de persona altanera, todo lo contrario. La mayor parte del tiempo ella era una chica relativamente sumisa y pacífica, y siempre trataba de evitar los conflictos a toda costa… Pero había algo en ese hombre, algo que encendía su lado rebelde y atrevido, y que la hacía querer luchar y defenderse, sacar las uñas y no dejarse dominar por él.

Los ánimos comenzaron a caldearse entre ellos, mientras las palabras iban y venían. Claramente ambos estaban perdiendo la paciencia y a desesperarse, mas sin embargo Leon encontró una manera abrupta y eficaz de ponerle fin al argumento.

En un arranque inesperado Leon la sujetó por los hombros y sin más le plantó un beso en los labios. Ella trató de defenderse, por supuesto, pero rápidamente cedió ante los hábiles e insistentes labios de aquel hombre, y pronto se encontró a sí misma con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión e intensidad.

Luego del beso nadie dijo nada al respecto. Ella no pudo hacerlo, no sabía que decirle… Y él, al parecer tampoco. Así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

A partir de ese día su mundo se puso de cabeza y su vida dentro del escenario Kaleido se complicó aún más.

Luego de que el joven Yuri regresara de sus cortas vacaciones, Leon decidió convertirse en miembro permanente de Kaleido, para disgustos de muchos, y desde entonces habían transcurrido un poco más de dos meses, en los cuales había mantenido esa relación te amo-te odio de dos caras con Leon Oswald.

Delante de los demás actuaban como si no se soportaran, pero aprovechaban cualquier momento libre o espacio vacío para escabullirse y compartir unos cuantos besos robados y caricias apasionadas, aún en silencio, aún sin decir nada… porque realmente no hay nada que decir. Lo que ha existido entre ellos desde entonces es como una especie de atracción incontenible, era la única forma en la que ella podía llamarle, porque tampoco se atrevía a llamarle amor; lo que había entre ellos era más cuestión de pasión, de lujuria.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, pero debía admitir que sólo Leon tenía el poder, con un solo beso o una caricia, de hacerla flaquear y perder su fuerza de voluntad. Aún así, lo que Mia más temía era que la situación se le fuera de las manos, se saliera de control en determinado momento, y aunque le costara trabajo no rendirse ante sus encantos, debía ponerle fin a ese círculo vicioso que comenzaba a consumirla.

Después de todo, el caso era saber si lo lograría…

-xxx-

El agua caía con fuerza sobre el suelo de la regadera y cada gota era como un instintivo para él en su intento por zafarse de aquellas cuerdas que lo aprisionaban en la silla del escritorio.

"Ugh... vamos cuerditas quítense." Decía mientras se movía de un lado a otro "Vamos, vamos, ya casi." Susurró al sentirse cada vez más libre de movimiento entre las cuerdas.

Una vez que Sora había ingresado en la habitación aquella tarde con el afán de darse una buena ducha, él juraría que por primera vez desde que la conocía iba a tener la oportunidad de poder echar el ojo en lo que ella se bañaba; pero aún algo perdida, Sora alcanzó a recordar como amarrarlo en la silla y dejarlo incluso con la cuerda más apretada que nunca antes y aunque sus esfuerzos se habían visto ofuscados por la tensión en las cuerdas, no perdía la esperanza de desatarse a tiempo.

"Sí, eso es." Dijo teniendo ambos brazos fuera y saliendo de las cuerdas triunfante, antes de acercarse al baño dio un pequeño salto sobre el escritorio mientras cantaba al compás de Little Fighter de White Lion.

"Rise again little fighter and let the world know the reason why… ¡ohh sí!" Grito por última vez; después se elevó y justo en el momento que se preparaba para entrar en el baño, sintió como con fuerza la puerta lo golpeaba. Sora salía por aquella puerta vestida en su pijama y con una toalla sobre su cabello.

"Oh, no." Musitó él a modo de frustración mientras la seguía por la habitación, haciendo todo tipo de gestos intentando llamar su atención sin lograrlo, hasta que ella se detuvo en la cama para después dejarse caer; y sin decir nada él vio como se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos.

Sora por su lado pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez que a veces era difícil poder organizar todo. Por un lado estaba el Ken que ella conocía, su amigo, en el que ella sabía podría confiar. Y por otro aquel Ken que veía al lado de Liz. Desde que ella trabajaba en Kaleido no se separaban ni un segundo y aunque no lo admitiese frente al resto de las chicas, se sentía totalmente aislada. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Fool gritó a todo pulmón.

"¡Sora Naegino!" Ella levantó su vista reaccionando finalmente.

"Hola Fool. ¿Qué haces desatado? Yo recuerdo haberte a"

"Sora." Interrumpió él mirándola severamente "¿Hay algo que te preocupe?"

"No." Contestó ella desviando la mirada, pero él no dejó de verla, cada vez más insistente.

"Sora." Dijo él cruzándose de brazos. No era natural que ella se encontrara en ese estado.

"Esta bien, Fool." Dijo ella sentándose correctamente. "Es sólo que hace poco entró la novia de Ken a trabajar en Kaleido- bueno, él dice que no es su novia pero realmente no le creo, Fool. ¡Ni siquiera me había contado! Y ahora todo el tiempo se la pasan juntos, riendo y... no lo entiendo, pensé que era mi amigo."

Sora se le quedó viendo esperando algunas palabras de su parte pero sólo obtuvo silencio.

"¿No me dirás nada?" Pero él aun sin responder tomo sus cartas y comenzó a barajarlas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una de las cartas se encontraba extendida frente a ella. La carta marcaba a un joven apuesto con un escudo.

"La primera carta muestra a un hombre de edad joven, entre el nacimiento y los treinta años, fiable, estable y se siente listo para vivir el amor y la vida; se siente fuertemente apoyado por una fuerza femenina."

Sora ensanchó sus ojos sorprendida. Estaba segura de que hablaba de Ken. ¿De quién más podría estar hablando que no fuera Ken?

¿Eso quería decir que…?

"Interesante." Musitó Fool al ver la siguiente carta. Sora estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado el momento en que Fool había barajado de nueva cuenta las cartas.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó poniéndose de pie sin perderlo de vista.

"Esta carta muestra a una joven entre el nacimiento y los treinta años de edad, sabe lo que desea, tiene un intelecto afilado y una gran capacidad de comunicación, preparada para actuar y quedarse quieta si es necesario."

La primera persona en la cual Sora pudo pensar fue Liz. De seguro era ella. Liz era una muchacha bastante inteligente y se había acoplado de una manera excepcional con todos en Kaleido desde el momento en que llegó, no había titubeado ante los problemas que se habían presentado y había actuado de manera prudente, no cabía dudas.

"Y no sólo eso." Completó Fool sacándola de sus pensamientos una vez más. "Según esto, ella goza de una madurez excepcional, sexualidad femenina, constancia, ingenio y encanto. Definitivamente su vida y la de él están entrelazadas por un pasado y una relación fuerte, sólida y llena de cariño y armonía."

La mirada de Sora reflejó frustración. Ahora no le cabían dudas... era Liz. Fool estaba hablando de ella y su relación con Ken.

"Sora." Insistió la pequeña aparición por tercera vez. Ella lo miró intentando ocultar todo rastro de aquel sentimiento que la inundaba.

"¿Acaso esa chica, la novia de Ken, es muy linda?"

Sin responder nada la primera cosa que vino a su mente fueron aquello enormes ojos verdes y una sonrisa carismática que Liz no dejaba de mostrar. Ciertamente Liz era más que linda. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que él dijo la hizo perder un poco los estribos.

"¿Crees que a ella no le molestaría tomarse una ducha contigo?" Los ojos de Fool brillaban antes la imagen de las dos chicas en la ducha. Pero la primera reacción de Sora fue aventarle una almohada que él logro esquivar con rapidez.

"Fool, no seas... ¡agh!" Añadió ella como reflejo de frustración e incomodidad, pero nunca dejándola aquella imagen de Liz como la mujer perfecta para Ken. Lo que más le dolía era que Ken no pudiese admitir ante ella que Liz y él realmente tenían algo más que una simple amistad.

Cuando vio que Fool comenzó a barajar una vez mas las cartas salió de la habitación sin siquiera detenerlo.

"Esto lo explica todo. La suma sacerdotisa, es sólo una prueba más que Sora tendrá que superar." Comentó Fool para sí mismo antes de escuchar el portazo.

-xxx-

Ya casi. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la barra.

Ya casi…

No obstante el esfuerzo fue en vano. La barra parecía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejana. Layla cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, toda esa situación era demasiado frustrante.

Sin embargo, no pudo sentir su cuerpo hacer contacto con la red de protección, ya que alguien más la sujetó del brazo justo a tiempo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Yuri. Una vez más había venido a salvarla. Y como si ella fuera tan ligera como una pluma, con gran agilidad la levantó y la ayudó a subir al trapecio nuevamente.

"No pensé encontrarte aquí." Dijo él casualmente mientras volvían a la relativa seguridad de la plataforma.

"Mi padre está en casa." Le respondió ella entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Layla no se había percatado, pero aún continuaba aferrada a Yuri desde que éste la había rescatado momentos antes. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver cómo los ojos de Yuri recorrían su rostro, deteniéndose por unos instantes a observar sus labios. Fue algo muy rápido, pero lo suficientemente evidente como para que ella lo notara y un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, y un ligero tinte rojizo cubrió sus mejillas. Su primer reflejo fue separarse de él inmediatamente, pero sus movimientos fueron un tanto torpes, a causa del mismo nerviosismo que la invadía en ese momento y que la hacía perder el control. Layla tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero una vez más Yuri la detuvo, y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, la pegó contra su cuerpo.

Esta vez Layla no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que sin previo aviso los labios de Yuri capturaron los de ella en un beso castizo. Al ser tomada por sorpresa, ella no supo como actuar, pero rápidamente su cuerpo comenzó a rebelarse ante las sensaciones placenteras causadas por ese beso. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar; los suaves labios de Yuri continuaban danzando y torturando a los propios, mientras que ella sentía como un familiar hormigueo se esparcía desde sus labios por todo su cuerpo, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que viajaban por su piel y acababan concentrándose en su vientre.

Su mente reaccionó entonces, y tan repentinamente como había comenzado el beso, terminó. Layla lo miró confundida y alucinada, un tumulto de emociones precipitándose sobre ella en ese momento; mientras que él, un tanto ruborizado, trataba de recuperar la compostura.

"Yuri¿p-por qué me besaste?" Titubeó, llevándose los dedos hasta los labios. Aún podía sentir el cosquilleo, el ardor de los labios de Yuri en los de ella.

"Discúlpame, Layla. Sé que hice mal al besarte así, pero era algo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo siento mucho." Se disculpó él, bastante consternado por la reacción de Layla.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y sin más comenzó a bajar de la plataforma.

"Debo irme." Le dijo sin darle la cara.

"Pero, Layla…"

Sin embargo, Layla ni siquiera pudo responderle. Recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar. Yuri la observaba desde lo alto de la plataforma mientras ella cruzaba corriendo el salón hasta llegar a la puerta. Allí se detuvo por unos instantes y volteó a mirarlo rápidamente antes de salir.

Y justo en ese momento Yuri no pudo evitar pensar en los sucesos de hacía un par de días atrás.

…

_"Aquí tienes la información que me solicitaste acerca de la Corporación Kaleido."_ Le dijo Ackerman, colocando en su escritorio frente a Yuri un sobre de manila. Éste último lo tomó, y luego de una rápida inspección al mismo, le dijo:

_"Gracias."_

Y sin más se puso de pie para retirarse de aquella oficina cuanto antes; le disgustaba de sobremanera el tener que hacer tratos con ese tipo de personas. Pero el ejecutivo lo detuvo antes de alcanzar la puerta.

_"Permíteme darte un consejo."_ Le dijo, y antes de que Yuri pudiera decirle que no, él continuó. _"La hija de Hamilton. Si realmente deseas llevar a cabo tus planes, más te vale que la tengas de tu lado. Esa niña es una pieza clave para la Corporación Kaleido. Y no sólo me refiero a ella como una estrella del escenario."_

La sonrisa siniestra que se dibujó en los labios de Ackerman al pronunciar aquellas palabras le encresparon los nervios y ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Sólo se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

Pronto descubriría de las palabras de aquel hombre.

…

Layla Hamilton.

"Espero no estar equivocándome con todo esto."


	5. Capítulo 5

**Juegos Tontos**

**Por:** Isa y Maggz

**Sumario: **El amor es aquel sentimiento indescriptible que te ciega y te hace hacer lo que nunca pensaste, los mas tontos caen al fondo y sin importar el ganar o perder... lo arriesgaran todo.

**Nota:** Sorry por todo el tiempo que los dejamos esperando por este capítulo, pero finalmente estamos aquí y seguimos vivas, y para compensar le dejamos el capítulo 4 editado y el capítulo 5 bastante larguito (más de 3.000 palabras), no se pueden quejar ;D. Bueno, primero que nada gracias por todos los comentarios y los invitamos a participar en los Premios KSU para Fanfics en Español. Los enlaces se encuentran en mi perfil. No olviden dejarnos comentarios acerca de este capítulo, nos vemos prontito.

Isa y Maggz

**Capítulo 5**

"¿Están listas para el mejor desayuno de su vida?" Preguntó Mia muy sonriente mientras ponía en el plato en la mesa y se sentaba junto a Sora. Anna la miró escéptica pues ella siempre se quejaba de que la comida que servían en el comedor no era la mejor de todas. Sin embargo sabía que el motivo de la felicidad de Mia se debía a que finalmente Kalos había aceptado su propuesta para la nueva obra.

Cuando todas comenzaban a masticar sus alimentos, Ken apareció por la puerta. Sora lo miro por un segundo y después continuo con su desayuno.

"Buenos días, chicas." dijo este mientras se sentaba frente a Sora.

"Hola, Ken." Respondió Sora y le sonrió, las demás lo miraron en silencio y continuaron con su desayuno.

"¿Cómo se están preparando para la reunión de más tarde? Apuesto que todas se mueren por saber que personajes les tocará a cada una." Comentó él casualmente momentos después intentando atraer la atención de éstas, pero ninguna, especialmente Marion, tenían la intención de prestarle mucha atención, a excepción de Sora.

"Es cierto, pero de todas la más entusiasmada es Mia." Dijo la pelirrosada, dándole una palmada a su amiga junto a ella. "Finalmente podrá cumplir uno de sus sueños¿cierto, Mia?"

Mia asintió y continuó masticando. Ciertamente estaba muy contenta y esperaba que todo saliera a la perfección según sus planes, aunque se podía imaginar la actitud de cierta personita una vez que averiguara...  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ken, quien habló nuevamente.

"Bueno, recuerden que yo las estaré apoyando-"

"¡Kennie!"

Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta del comedor. Parada en ésta, una linda chica de ojos verdes cargaba una bolsa blanca y miraba intensamente a Ken; él solo la siguió con la mirada hasta tenerla frente él y sentarse a su lado.

"Te he traído el desayuno. Tu mamá me dijo que habías salido sin desayunar pero que no me preocupara por que aquí en el comedor hacen de comer, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría comer un poco de tu comida favorita." Al momento de decir eso comenzaba a sacar las cosas de su bolsa y todas la miraban asombradas de la cantidad de cosas deliciosas que había preparado solo para Ken. "Claro que si alguna de ustedes gusta comer pueden, creo que hay suficiente." Completó dirigiéndose a las chicas. Anna miró con gesto de captación y alargo la mano para tomar un panecillo justo cuando recibía un fuerte golpe en la mano.

"¡Ouch, Marion, qué te sucede?" La niña la miro con sus intensos ojos color avellana y acercándose a ella susurró.

"No lo tomes, seguro que desde ahí es donde embruja a Ken. ¿No querrás que te haga lo mismo, verdad?" Anna rió ante este comentario y su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"Por favor, Marion, Liz no es ninguna bru" pero sus palabras quedaron inconclusas al ver y oír lo que estaba sucediendo unas sillas delante de ella.

"Abre la boquita." Un sonrojado Ken recibía la comida a bocados por parte de Liz y nadie hacía más que observarlos atónitos. "Eso es, buen chico, te mereces un beso."

"¿Decías?" Marion torció la boca en desagrado antes de girar su mirada a Sora "Sora." La chica quito su vista de aquel espectáculo y miró con rapidez a la niña "¿Te encuentras bien?"

La chica de ojos chocolate esbozó una sonrisa un tanto forzada mientras miraba de reojo a Liz ahora sobre las piernas de Ken dándole pudín de chocolate.

"Sí, por qué no habría de estarlo?" Dejó salir una sonrisa algo sarcástica y poniéndose de pie agregó. "Uff, ya terminé. Nos vemos." Para después salir con rapidez del lugar.

"¿Te gustó, Kennie?" pregunto Liz mirándolo expectante, él solo sonrió y tragó finalmente el ultimo pedazo de pudín, esperando poder terminar su digestión antes del almuerzo.

"Creo que también terminé." Agrego Mia mirando a Ken de manera desaprobatoria y saliendo por el mismo lugar donde Sora había desaparecido.

"Si, yo también." Agregó Anna.

Ken las miró extrañado e intentó seguirlas, pero Liz lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó de nueva cuenta.

"Aún no hemos terminado. ¡No has probado las galletas!"

Marion se puso de pie y tomó a Jonathan. No se quedaría a observar aquel espectáculo más tiempo, simplemente era...

"No tengo palabras para describir esto, Jonathan. Vámonos."

Y después dejó en la mesa solos a Liz y Ken tomando el desayuno; el resto del elenco comenzaba a salir con rapidez, listos para iniciar sus actividades del día.

-xxx-

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, todos estaban a la expectativa mirando a Kalos mientras éste sostenía una lista que, todos sabían, contenía la asignación de papeles para la nueva obra. Mia se encontraba junto a él, su expresión serena y satisfecha.

"Bien, asumo que todos saben para qué estamos reunidos aquí, así que es mejor que comience con esto de una vez, falte o no alguien." Kalos habló de la manera más tranquila posible mientras posaba sus ojos en Layla, quien se encontraba sentada en la primera fila, muy serena y atenta a todos sus movimientos. Y volviendo su mirada al resto del elenco de Kaleido, prosiguió.

"Como todos podrán darse cuenta una nueva obra a presentarse ha sido escogida y lo que sostengo entre mis manos es la lista final de papeles asignados a cada uno de ustedes. El nombre de la obra que el elenco de Kaleido Star presentará en esta ocasión es una adaptación especial de Sueño de una Noche de Verano de William Shakespeare, y la señorita Mia Guillem estará a cargo del libreto y la dirección."

Al oír su nombre, Mia no pudo más que sonreír una vez más y mirar a sus grandes amigas sentadas en la segunda fila echándole porras por lo bajo y en silencio.

"Y ahora," continuó Kalos con tranquilidad, "la asignación final de papeles queda de la siguiente manera…"

Durante todo el trayecto de ésta, todos los presentes se mostraban nerviosos y a la expectativa. Todos menos una persona, Leon Oswald.

El joven en cuestión irradiaba confianza, mirando de manera arrogante a todas las personas que recibían personajes que para él eran insignificantes y a las vez dignos de su nivel. Y esperaba con mucha convicción y ansias el momento de oír su nombre; estaba seguro que conseguiría el papel principal, el que tanto deseaba, el que se merecía realmente. Pero antes abordó uno de los nombres que no muchos esperaban escuchar.

"Layla."

Al escuchar su nombre ella se tensó un poco aunque supo mantener la compostura. Entonces Yuri tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad en un gesto tranquilizante, haciéndola sonrojar si tan siquiera un poco. Kalos arqueó una ceja y continuó.

"Supongo que no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de parecer. Aún así¿estás dispuesta a participar en la obra?" Le preguntó.

"Creo que me conoces, Kalos, y deberías saber de antemano mi respuesta." Le dijo ella, mientras discretamente soltaba la mano de Yuri sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Kalos frunció el ceño un tanto intrigado por la situación. Sea lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo entre esos dos no le daba muy buena espina. Sin embargo, decidió mantenerse al margen del asunto y guardarse sus preocupaciones para otro momento.

"Tomaré eso como un sí. Entonces serás Titania, la reina de las Hadas." Le dijo finalmente y ella sonrió satisfecha. Entonces la mirada de Kalos se posó en Yuri. El joven rubio lo miraba desafiante y decidido; solo esperaba oír el nombre del personaje que le tocaba.

"Yuri, tú serás Oberón, el rey de las Hadas."

Mia no podía ocultar su excitación; ya estaban anunciando los papeles principales y no podía esperar a oír a Kalos decir el papel que le había asignado a Sora. Se había esmerado tanto en adaptarlo especialmente para ella que el sólo hecho de escuchar a su jefe mencionar a quien interpretaría Sora la hacía sentir orgullosa.  
Frente a ella, un molesto Leon la miraba de una manera fría y calculadora. El papel que tanto esperaba obtener, Oberón, se lo habían asignado a Yuri. ¿Acaso no les había quedado claro que él, Leon Oswald, era la persona perfecta para aquel personaje? Pero claro, viniendo inicialmente todo esto de Mia no se esperaba menos.

"Demetrio, Leon Oswald." Al oír ese nombre Leon se sintió ofendido, ese no era el papel que le correspondía. Pero ya después se encargaría de saldar cuentas con Mia; por el momento sólo esperaba que no le tocase compartir escenario con Sora.

"Helena." Al oír decir aquel nombre, Leon contuvo el aliento y escucho atentamente. Algo le decía que lo que iba a oír no iba a ser del todo de su agrado. "Sora Naegino."

Lo primero que se oyó fue un fuerte ruido gutural proveniente de una de las primeras filas. Leon Oswald estaba expresando su inconformidad.

"¡Qué significa esto!" Explotó finalmente. Kalos no le respondió nada; ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo ante su queja y continuó con su trabajo.

"Hermia, May Wong."

"¡Kalos, exijo una respuesta a esto!"

Leon dijo esto con tanta determinación y enojo a la vez, que al ponerse de pie nadie pudo seguir ignorando su presencia y su forma de exigir una explicación. En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse murmullos por todo el salón, dejando de prestarle atención a las palabras que Kalos atentaba a continuar.

En esta ocasión Kalos miro a Leon directo a los ojos y de la manera mas serena posible respondió.

"No sé a qué te refieres. Tienes papel asignado, Leon, y es uno de los principales." Sin decir más, continuó con lo que hacía. A un lado de él, Mia mostraba estar nerviosa de una manera bastante clara. Pero tampoco decía nada.

"Robin, Anna Heart."

"¡Tú!" De nueva cuenta las quejas por parte de Leon se hicieron notables, señalando a Mia en esta oportunidad. "Estoy seguro de que tú tuviste que ver con todo esto." Y continuó sin importarle el espectáculo que se estaba montando. "Kalos, cómo puedes permitir que semejante persona sea la que organice todo? no estas viendo este deplorable resultado?"

Mia lo miró con toda la rabia que contenía desde hacia mucho para con Leon, pero decidió guardar silencio. No se iba a rebajar a responderle a una persona como él, una persona por la cual no valía la pena actuar de esa manera.

"Estoy viéndolo y parece ser que el único aquí inconforme eres tú. De todos los que son un solo inconforme es un gran resultado Leon." Respondió una vez Kalos sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Mia arqueó una ceja y lo miró desafiante, como queriendo atravesarlo con dagas en ese instante. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para Leon.

"Pero no es el papel que quiero. Además, tengo que actuar con Sora y bien sabes que no confió en su habilidades. En lo absoluto. Te exijo que me cambien de papel o no participo en la obra." Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes y Kalos se vio en la necesidad de acallarlos. De repente el salón se tornó silente; todos esperaban expectantes mientras Leon miraba a Kalos detenidamente esperando una respuesta.

"Haz lo que quieras, después de todo no esta en mis manos cambiarte de papel. En ese caso tendrías que hablar con la encargada de la obra." Una vez dicho esto Kalos miró a Mia y continuó con Leon. "Yo sólo me encargué de autorizarla, no está en mis posibilidades hacer más cambios ya. Lo siento."

La expresión de Leon era indescifrable, era una mezcla de orgullo, rabia y a la vez humillación. Se sentó en su lugar y miró de la manera mas dura posible a Mia.

"Bueno, ahora creo que ya son todos los papeles." Dijo Kalos como si nunca hubiese sucedido el episodio anterior con Leon. "Ahora los dejo con Mia para que responda a todas sus preguntas…"

Mia miró a todos un tanto abochornada por lo sucedido pero complacida al ver que Leon había desistido e inicio con tranquilidad su introducción a la obra.

"Bueno, la obra como todos sabrán ya trata sobre unas parejas de enamorados" Pero antes de terminar su oración se vio interrumpida por Leon. Mia dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

"¿Eso es todo lo que nos vas a decir? No piensas dar explicaciones del por qué le asignaste a cada cual su papel? Qué me dices de un cambio por el bien de la obra?" Mia frunció el ceño y le miró de manera decidida. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo todo esto a propósito?

"No pienso hacerlo por que los personajes ya están adaptados y si no te parece-"

"Te puedes ir." Intervino Kalos de pronto, obviamente habiendo perdido la paciencia por completo. Leon lo miró asombrado ante aquel atrevimiento. "Leon, si no quieres oír a la señorita Guillem dar la introducción a la obra te puedes ir, nosotros no tenemos inconveniente."

"Esta bien, me iré." Dijo el mirándolos de manera desafiante.

"¡Leon!" grito May, por primera vez dejándose notar en el lugar y poniéndose de pie en gesto de querer detenerlo.

"Si desea puede acompañarlo, señorita Wong." Dijo Kalos de manera determinante. Pero ella no lo hizo, sólo lo observó dejar el lugar de manera furiosa dando un portazo después de salir.

-xxx-

"¡Señorita Layla! Hay algo muy importante que usted debe saber." Le dijo la mucama en cuanto logró interceptarla en el pasillo.

"¿Sucede algo, Gill?" Preguntó ella sin detenerse.

"Sí, es sobre su padre y el-" Comenzó la mujer casi sin aliento, pero antes de que pudiera continuar se vio interrumpida cuando Layla abrió la puerta que comunicaba el gimnasio y se encontró con varios hombres que trabajaban desarmando los trapecios, trampolines y diferentes andamios que se encontraban en el lugar.

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo¡Deténganse de inmediato!" Exclamó la joven rubia indignada.

"A esto me refería…" Dijo Gill en voz baja y un tanto apenada.

"Son órdenes del Sr. Hamilton. Discúlpenos, señorita Layla pero no podemos complacerla esta vez." Dijo uno de los hombres desde lo alto para luego continuar con su labor.

"¿Mi padre? Mi padre hizo esto?" Layla volteó a mirar incrédula a Gill. Ésta sólo pudo asentir.

"Considérate la única responsable de todo esto." La voz del Sr. Hamilton atrajo la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación.

"Padre, por qué haces esto?"

"Tú estás empeñada en llevarme la contraria, Layla. Expresamente te dije que no quería que regresaras al escenario Kaleido pero me has desobedecido. Te hablé como se debe y quise hacerte entrar en razón de la mejor manera posible pero tú escogiste el camino difícil. Hiciste caso omiso de mis órdenes y te fuiste al escenario Kaleido, estuviste practicando en el gimnasio y hasta piensas participar en la nueva obra sin mi consentimiento. Y como has decidido seguir el camino difícil, ahora atente a las consecuencias."

"Pero padre-"

"El gimnasio se va. Punto." Replicó tajante el Sr. Hamilton.

"No puedes hacerme esto, padre. Tú no entiendes que éste es mi sueño, lo que quiero hacer-" Protestó Layla, pero fue interrumpida una vez más por su padre

"Éste es un capricho más, Layla, como todos los caprichos que me ha tocado consentirte. Pero se acabó. Sinceramente me has decepcionado, hija; pensé que tendrías un poco más de sentido común y de consideración para conmigo pero me equivoqué. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo insensata y egoísta que eres… Qué hubiera pensado tu madre…"

"¡No metas a mi madre en esto!" Exclamó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero incapaz de derramar una sola. Todos los presentes se habían quedado en silencio escuchando la discusión entre padre e hija.

Layla, al percatarse de esto y para evitarse más vergüenza por armar un escándalo delante de los demás, se dio la vuelta y salió del gimnasio con un portazo. No podía creer que su padre le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas.

"Mientras estés bajo mi techo harás lo que yo diga." Escuchó decir a su padre desde el pasillo mientras se apresuraba por llegar a la relativa seguridad de su habitación. Una vez allí comenzó a desvestirse para tomar una ducha rápida y encendió su estéreo a todo volumen- en ese momento le importaba poco la opinión de su padre y la verdad tampoco quería oír sus reclamos. Ni siquiera recordaba qué CD estaba puesto hasta que la primera canción se dejó escuchar. Curiosamente la letra de esa canción de alguna manera le caía como anillo al dedo en ese instante.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm all right  
And you can't change me _

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect _

Nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero tampoco las dejó escapar. Mientras buscaba algo que ponerse continuaba pensando en lo sucedido. No podía entender la actitud de su padre, ni mucho menos sus palabras. Todas las cosas que le había dicho le dolieron porque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto; y se sentía frustrada porque él no la comprendía. Era cierto que ella le había prometido a su madre antes de morir de ser una buena hija y no darle ningún tipo de mortificaciones ni desilusiones a su padre, pero en este caso se trataba de su sueño, de lo que deseaba hacer por el resto de su vida… de su propia felicidad… 

No, no se trataba de egoísmos ni mucho menos de caprichos…

Con un suspiro exasperado para bloquear las lágrimas, tomó lo primero que encontró a mano dentro de su closet; un suéter, un mono y sus zapatillas de correr. Recogió su cabello aún húmedo en una coleta suelta y salió a correr y a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba aire fresco y escapar un poco del ambiente tenso en su hogar. Seguramente su padre se había marchado a la oficina aunque después de todo no le importaba.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró una vez más con Gill, quien se encontraba desde hacía un buen rato llamándola.

"Señorita Layla, piensa salir?" Preguntó un poco desconcertada al verla vestida así.

"Sí."

Y sin más se retiró y la dejó allí parada con la palabra en la boca. Después de haberlo hecho se arrepintió; no era justo que descargara su rabia con la pobre de Gill, pero ya luego se disculparía con ella.

Finalmente, después de un par de horas se encontraba frente a una puerta conocida, en casa de la última persona que pensó podría acudir en un momento así. Había corrido por un buen rato, y sin pensarlo sus pies, por cuenta propia la habían llevado hasta aquel familiar vecindario. Y allí estaba, batallando internamente para decidir si debía tocar o no…

_Letras: Simple Plan - Perfect_


End file.
